Fly
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Kiki es solo un niño convirtiendose en un adulto con sucesos dolorosos en su corazón.¿Podrá una pequeña niña como él consolarle el dolor y transformar sus lágrimas en alegrias sin importar el tiempo? Kiki x Helen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **FLY By Starlight Saint Lu**_

 _ **Capítulo 1. Beside you**_

 _ **Kiki y Helen.**_

_X_

La campanilla de aquella vieja tienda sonó tintineante cuando un hermoso hombre de edad joven y ojos brillantes penetró el interior al ver las luces encendidas de aquella chocolatería. Entró más que por curiosidad que por antojo a aquel sitio y sonrió ante como lucia…tal como recordaba años atrás.

La hermosa joven que atendía el interior estaba tan entretenida moviendo un par de cajas en una estantería que poco reparo en el intruso. Aquel caballero solo pudo ver una silueta delgada de sencillo vestido blanco, y cabellos suaves acomodando con recelo diminutas cajas que había traído a su llegada mientras sacudía el polvo.

Aquel hombre observo el sucio y desordenado interior del lugar y a la joven acomodando las cajas, por lo que solo se limitó a preguntar.

\- ¿Aun no está abierto, señorita?

Ella, tan pronto escucho aquella varonil voz congelo sus movimientos y un enorme escalofrió le corto la respiración. No podía ser cierto, algo estaba por cambiar…

_X_

 _ **Diez años antes.**_

\- ¡Vuela Helen, vuela! -decía Kiki mientras veía aquel papalote rosado que había hecho para "ella "con sus propias manos elevarse por los aires mientras ambos corrían detrás de él en los campos cercanos al Santuario. - ¡Vuela lejos!

Si, él un pequeño niño ariano junto a una pequeña niña castaña de coletas a la que todos conocían por el nombre de Helen, no tenía mejor afición en sus tardes libres que compartir su tiempo con ella en ese su nuevo mundo.

Ambos compartían sus tardes en los alrededores de Rodorio desde que la soledad se había hecho la única compañía del joven lemuriano tras la muerte de su maestro y amigos del Zodiaco. Y ella quien no desconocía del todo ese tema de estar sola contra el mundo, al tenerle cerca, se abrazaba a su compañía.

Nada había quedado de lo que el pequeño pelirrojo había conocido cono Santuario y él, por su parte, trataba de no recordarlo pues las imágenes que se formaban en su mente eran dolorosas entre recuerdos. Si, aunque amara aquellos recuerdos con Mu, Shiryu, Seiya, santos dorados y demás a los que solo podía volver a ver con la imaginación, él recordar aquellas miradas y sonrisas de quienes había amado y ahora ya no estaban, le resultaba doloroso haciéndole incluso solo quedarse dormido tras noches de llanto.

Antes de conocer a Helen, sus únicas compañías se habían vuelto Marín y Shaina con las que a veces compartía a tiempo en sus ratos libres en los que no se preparaba a un para ser el portador de la armadura de Aries. La vida de Kiki se había vuelto triste, depresiva y aquella bella sonrisa y alegría que le caracterizaba parecía habérsela llevado aquella guerra con Hades.

Su mundo había cambiado, un mundo al que no estaba preparado y con la responsabilidad a cuestas de convertirse pronto en un adulto y ser un gran portador de la armadura de Aries. Era una vida muy dura para tan solo un niño.

El pequeño Kiki trataba de calmar sus recuerdos de felicidad pasada, ocupando su mente preparándose como guerrero practicando hasta que su cuerpo no soportara mas, ó estudiando hasta que los ojos le dolieran, pero en momentos odiaba para lo que se estaba preparando pues todo eso le había arrebatado la familia a la que él había amado y su felicidad. Así que frustrado, volvía al Coliseo a practicar en soledad sus habilidades, descargando su dolor ahí.

Fue entonces que mientras la lluvia violenta caía sobre el Santuario y él golpeaba de rabia un par de sacos de arena, una pequeña niña le encontró justo al cumplirse un año de la muerte de su maestro y amigos.

Kiki, cansado tras estar varios minutos golpeando aquellos sacos, se tiro al suelo apoyado de sus manos, mismas que sangraban tras los vendajes ante la fuerza ejercidos en ellas. Kiki no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas mas frustrado al recordar aquella guerra del Hades y fue que el consuelo llegó inesperadamente a su corazón.

Una preciosa personita se puso de rodillas frente a él y le hablo con la mirada preocupada:

\- ¿Estas bien?

Con sus cabellos pelirrojos mojados y cubriéndole el rostro, se enfrentó a una jovencita castaña de escasos años al igual que él, con una ternura inaudita para aquel sitio. Casi de inmediato la niña se rasgó su vestido y le tomo los puños en el suelo con suavidad al ver sus heridas, cubriéndolas con delicadeza.

Las lágrimas que hasta ese momento habían sido eternas para el lemuriano, cesaron momentáneamente para el pequeño pues la mirada tierna de la joven le hizo reaccionar positivamente.

Tras aquel hecho y al ver a aquella niña que no le había importado mojarse en la lluvia por él, el pequeño santo la invito a refugiarse bajo un pequeño techo de madera donde colocaban la utilería de entrenamiento. Busco una de las sucias toallas que estaban en un estante como único recurso y se la coloco en los hombros a la niña, mientras él se colocaba una.

Ahí a oscuras, sentados en una pequeña banca mientras veían el cielo gris y la lluvia torrencial caer por el Coliseo, tiritante y con el cuerpo húmedo, ella le pregunto la razón del llanto al lemuriano. Kiki no estaba preparado para contestar, pero sentía cierta confianza con ella, sobre todo tras el gesto de curarle las manos.

-Todo lo que amo me hace llorar, todo lo que hace morir…-decía serio el pequeño pelirrojo, aunque su mirada no pudiera ocultar su melancolía. -No tengo a nadie, estoy solo…estoy perdido-un pequeño nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar en el pequeño Kiki, naturalmente pues solo era un niño.

La niña se conmovió ante sus palabras y poso una mano en el hombro de Kiki con delicadeza.

-Yo también lo estoy.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -el niño presto atención.

-Vine aquí a este lugar a buscar a alguien que me salvo hace unos años, llamado Ikki. -la piel se erizo a un mas para el pelirrojo al oír tal nombre. -Es la única persona con la que cuento tras la muerte de mi abuelo, soy huérfana. No he recibido cartas de él ni sus visitas como acostumbraba desde hace un año y estoy preocupada. Vine hasta aquí desde mi pueblo porque una vez me hablo de este lugar, aunque me da algo de miedo. No había encontrado a nadie en mi paso por aquí, supongo que esta desierto por la lluvia, es un mal día para buscarle pero no podía esperar más, realmente estoy preocupada. –ella sonrió suavemente. - Hasta que te encontré. Y como aún no he encontrado a nadie a quien pueda preguntarle. ¿Tú lo conoces?

El futuro santito la miro y con la decepción en su rostro, le dijo.

-Lo siento, él ya está…-ni si quiera se atrevía a pronunciarlo sin que su voz temblara-…muerto.

La jovencita que le miraba expectante, le negó con la cabeza soltando su hombro para sostenerse ella misma en aquella banca de la impresión.

-No, no es cierto…-los ojos se rozaron de la jovencita de cabellos mojados. -Él, él no puede estar…

-Lo siento…-pronuncio Kiki sin poder evitar sus propias lagrimas la ver las de ella. Al final compartían el mismo dolor. La melancolía por no volver a ver a los ojos a Ikki, esos ojos azulados y alegres que solo ella había conocido de aquel guerrero que la había salvado la abordo, haciendo que apretara los suyos de profunda tristeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban.

\- ¡Ikki! -sollozo dolorosamente la niña y bajo su mirada mientras sus mejillas se mojaban con lágrimas saladas. Kiki entonces no tuvo más que abrazarle por inercia, apoyando sus delgados brazos de niño sobre la espalda de ella. Podía sentir su dolor, su sentimiento descargándose como el suyo. Él también había perdido a la única persona con la que contaba, su maestro.

-Está bien, tranquila…-la jovencita se apoyó en el hombro de Kiki mientras él la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza al escuchar su llanto profundo tratando de controlar el suyo en vano. El tan solo era un niño, ni siquiera podía entender su propia depresión, ¿Cómo podía ayudar a la pequeña niña?, se preguntó.

-Tu respiración es difícil, así que respira hondo y deja salir todo…-suspiro el pequeño- Esta bien, aun puedo consolarte.

Tras aquel día, la jovencita que ya no esperaba nada pues el único motivo de vivir en aquel lugar eran las visitas de fénix y este ya no volvería con su vuelo para ella.

La pequeña niña se quedó a pasar la noche en compañía del pequeño Kiki en el Templo de Aries tras no tener donde quedarse. Y ahí, bajo las estrellas del cielo, el niño le contó lo sucedido en aquel lugar, como era la vida, como había sido la de Ikki y lo que el mismo había sufrido.

Ambos entonces entendieron que ahora estaban solos en el mundo cruel y fue que se prometieron cuidarse el uno al otro como amigos a través de los años sin importar lo que sucediera. Kiki desde entonces volvió a sonreír por ella, haciendo que una nueva motivación naciera en su vivir, "proteger a Helen."

Helen al día siguiente encontró un hogar en la pequeña tienda de chocolates de Rodorio donde una pareja de viejitos que con gusto recibieron a la niña al no tener hijos ni nietos y, mismos que conocían a Kiki de años en sus visitas atrás con Mu y que ya no le habían visto desde su muerte ni esa sonrisa típica que le caracterizaba.

Pero con Helen ahí, apoyándole, todo cambiaría.

Kiki ahora practicaba todas las mañanas como guerrero y luego pasaba las tardes enteras con ella, corriendo de un lado a otro por todo Rodorio, contando anécdotas y sonriendo ante las travesuras que ambos cometían de vez en cuando pues la soledad comenzaba a hacerse menos vacía cuando ella estaba a su lado.

Como en esta ocasión, con aquel papalote, haciendo de aquella amistad el inicio de algo hermoso.

_X_

 _ **Continuara…**_

Este fic será triste, pero con bonito mensaje para corazones tristes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Vuelo final.**_

 _ **Starlight Saint Lu.**_

Las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles para ambos, pues en una ocasión un suceso puso a prueba a los dos.

Dos años habían pasado desde que santito y jovencita se habían conocido y para Kiki las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Su mente y cuerpo estaban cambiando. Pronto, sus manos de niño se alargaron, así como su cuerpo, su cabello comenzaba a ser más largo y su mente poco a poco olvidaba aquellos cuentos infantiles que tanto le divertían leer.

Y no solo eso, el tiempo que compartía con Helen ya no se sentía igual, su aroma, su sonrisa chispeante y calidez eclipsaban toda su mente aun cuando solo debía concentrarse en tareas sencillas como entrenar, y así supo que poco a poco sus sentimientos por ella estaban cambiando.

Cada vez Helen era más necesaria para el pequeño lemuriano, incluso haciéndole reclamarle su compañía, pues necesitaba escuchar su risa, su voz y sentir sus abrazos esporádicos diariamente más que ocasionalmente.

Pero Helen ahora tenía un sueño en mente, deseaba tener su propia chocolatería y ayudar a los viejitos con los que vivía por lo que tiempo era lo que menos tenia ayudando, preparándose y estudiando para tal labor. Fue entonces que mientras paseaban por los alrededores del puerto griego donde llegaban enormes barcos de toneles de alimentos, un poco más lejos de Rodorio, Kiki comenzó a objetarle a la joven castaña lo poco que se veían.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos a la playa a nadar, Helen?, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuimos. -pronunciaba el pelirrojo avanzando por el puerto mientras mordía una manzana.

-Lo siento Kiki, ahora es difícil, de hecho, hoy no debí salir de casa. -suspiro la jovencita de coletas jugueteando con una manzana que el pelirrojo le había dado. Tenía una mirada preocupada, por lo que animo era lo que más necesitaba. - La señora Atila ha estado algo enferma últimamente, pero me ha insistido en venir contigo tras una semana de no verte.

-Oh, Helen, últimamente es difícil verte. -suspiro el guerrero rascándose la cabeza mientras le señalaba a la jovencita para acercarse hacia un barandal que daba hacia los barcos y el mar.

-Lo siento Kiki, todo está cambiando muy rápido y yo solo deseo poder prepararme pronto para poder irme a la Ciudad de Atenas a estudiar.

\- ¿Irte? -aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido al pequeño lemuriano incluso haciéndole soltar su manzana.

-Sí, un día me iré en un barco enorme como estos junto al muelle a estudiar. -decía con cierto entusiasmo la jovencita.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que irte? -suspiro el jovencito- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Helen?

-Solo será un tiempo Kiki, allá puedo estudiar, y después volveré y tendré en Rodorio la mejor chocolatería del mundo. -ella sonrió ante la mueca de tristeza que se dibujó en el futuro santo de Aries.

El silencio fue la única respuesta, percibiendo como la brisa de la tarde les removía los cabellos.

\- ¡No es justo, no quiero que te vayas! -dijo tras un largo mutismo el pelirrojo.

-Pero Kiki…

\- ¡Tu prometiste que estarías aquí para mi Helen, pero tú también vas abandonarme, como lo hicieron todos! -dijo realmente disgustado el joven ariano. Aquellas palabras dejaron boquiabierta la pequeña.

El santo apretó sus puñitos, recordando momentáneamente la promesa hecha aquel día que la conocía bajo las estrellas y decidió salir corriendo de aquel lugar antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo.

\- ¡Kiki espera, no es así! -grito la pequeña castaña viendo como el jovencito corría por el muelle, abandonándola.

El pequeño lemuriano se echó a correr hacia la calle contraria del puerto y la pequeña jovencita le siguió. No, no le dejaría escapar así. Sin embargo, un auto a toda velocidad comenzó a avanzar hacia la dirección donde se encontraban ambos jovencitos. Kiki con sus sentidos alertas, percibió el sonido de las llantas de aquel auto acercándose hacia ellos y atento, vio cómo se dirigía a Helen a metros cerca de él.

\- ¡Helen! -grito Kiki empujando a la pequeña castaña hacia la banqueta para protegerla, sin embargo, él no había corrido con tan buena suerte.

Helen pudo ver a Kiki siendo lanzado por los aires algunos metros para después caer sobre la acera. El diminuto cuerpo fue golpeado por aquel auto haciendo que su cabeza tocara el cristal y dibujara en su frente una línea escurridiza de sangre, dejándole tendido en el suelo.

La pequeña niña, quien había sufrido una herida en su brazo ante su caída, se abalanzo de inmediato hacia donde estaba el pequeño guerrero sin importar el dolor en su brazo.

\- ¡Kiki, Kiki! -grito la niña sintiendo como las lágrimas que había contenido anteriormente, caían ardorosas por sus mejillas.

_X_

Kiki fue llevado a una clínica cercana y la pequeña jovencita pudo verlo tras un cristal, ahí con la respiración quieta y sus ojos apagados debajo de una sábana.

Tras un par de horas de estar ahí, por fin pudo colarse hacia la habitación del joven Aries, quien portaba una venda en su cabeza y en su brazo.

Helen se acerco al borde de la camita donde se encontraba Kiki, acariciando sus cabellos que salían de los vendajes y suspiro hondamente tratando de calmar su incipiente llanto.

-Perdóname Kiki, todo ha sido mi culpa…-susurro la jovencita sosteniendo la mano del ariano. -Perdóname.

El pequeño santito que hasta hace unos minutos soñaba al sentir la calidez de la mano de Helen, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Ella se abrazó a sus piernas y sollozo suavemente.

-Kiki yo no voy a dejarte, no a la única personita que ha sido amable y tierno conmigo. -el ariano sonrió adolorido al escucharla-Se eres tú y no hay nadie como tú. Realmente me agradas y te quiero y quiero consolarte y abrazarte una vez más. Eso es algo que pude hacer y me odio a mí misma por perder esa oportunidad. Somos similares, somos iguales. -suspiro ella con pesadez -Te extraño mucho y quiero tomarte de la mano una vez más e ir a caminar por ahí mientras me escuchas. Kiki eres el mejor. Me asegurare que no estés solo nunca más.

El corazón de Kiki comenzó a latir agitadamente ante la magia de las palabras de la castaña. Oh realmente eran poesía pura. ¿Acaso eso era amor, acaso esa sensación era de la que hablaban Shiryu y Seiya al referirse años atrás a Shunrei y Saori? Era difícil convertirse en adulto y comprender cada una de sus emociones.

-Helen. -pronuncio en un susurro el pequeño santito sorprendiendo a la jovencita, que de inmediato se alzó a descubrir los enormes ojos azules del albino, observándola.

\- ¡Kiki! -el jovencito sonrió al verla sostenida de su mano.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy, seré un santo de Athena así que esto no es nada. -acertó a decir el jovencito.

-Kiki no sabes lo preocupada que estaba yo…, lo siento tanto.

Él le negó con la cabeza ante su disculpa. -Eres único para mi Kiki, si estamos juntos no volveremos a llorar.

-Helen.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa amable. - ¿No te iras, cierto?

-Nunca…-susurro entre lágrimas la niña apretando suavemente la cálida mano del pelirrojo.

Tras enfrentar sus miradas brillantes unos minutos con aquel cálido sentimiento, el santo murmuro.

-No llores, no me gusta que lo hagas.

-No lo hare más. -ella se quedó silente unos segundos. -Pero dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste, por qué me protegiste?

-Siempre Helen. -la miro fijamente-Siempre voy a protegerte, esa fue la promesa que te hice cuando te conocí aún si estas lejos, las estrellas lo harán por mí.

La jovencita por fin pudo descubrir un sentimiento en ella que le emocionaba al escuchar al pequeño santo. Ella no pudo más, venció lentamente el espacio entre el adolorido santo y ella acerco sus diminutos labios hacia el joven pelirrojo, posándolos sobre la delicada piel. Lo había hecho cientos de veces en su mejilla, pero esta vez, rozar su boca le estremecía. El santo abrió sus ojos sorprendido pues el sentir a Helen de esa manera le encendió los sentidos, haciéndole latir el corazón agitadamente y respirar con dificultad.

Ese había sido el primer beso de Kiki y uno que jamás olvidaría...

_X_

Un año después de aquel suceso, Helen llego hasta el Coliseo donde entrenaba Kiki con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

\- ¡Kiki, Kiki! -el santo quien apretaba los vendajes de sus manos a punto de entrenar con unos jóvenes de plata, se detuvo a recibir a la jovencita que jamás le visitaba en el Santuario desde que él se lo había prohibido ante el peligro que eso suponía para ella. La tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué sucede, qué haces aquí, Helen?

-Ya no respiran, la señora Atila y su esposo, hoy esta mañana, -la jovencita apenas hilar sus ideas envuelta en llanto. -Ayúdame Kiki.

El lemuriano la abrazo a su cuerpo tratando de calmarla ante los murmullos de los presentes. Una hora después ya en Rodorio, Helen vio salir envueltos en una sábana a aquellos viejitos que le habían acogido. Una vez más se había quedado sola, en ese mundo.

Kiki se quedó a su lado, velando sus sueños durante una semana, incluso posponiendo su entrenamiento para ofrecer su compañía y consuelo a aquella jovencita que se había robado su corazón.

Y una tarde, tras darle un plato de sopa al que solo le había dado un par de cucharadas en su depresión la castaña, Kiki le hablo seriamente.

\- ¿Sabes? he pensado en tus sueños.

\- ¿Si? -ella respondió con la mirada perdida.

-Tienes que irte Helen, a Grecia como querías.

Las palabras dejaron extrañada a la jovencita.

-Creí que no querías que me fuera.

-No quiero, pero debes hacerlo, porque eso va a hacerte feliz y eso es lo único que importa. -suspiro el ariano buscando su delegada mano por la mesa-Tienes que hacerlo Helen, debes irte, yo puedo esperar aquí por ti.

-Kiki. -ella le miro con los ojos centellantes de sorpresa.

-No quiero verte en este lugar encerrándote en dolor, envolviéndote una y otra vez en recuerdos felices de este lugar como yo lo hice cuando perdí a mi maestro y amigos. Tú tienes la opción de irte de aquí, no como yo, yo que jamás pude abandonar el Templo de Aries porque nací para ser un santo, así que tienes que irte y volver cuando ya éstes lista, tus recuerdos no duelan más y cumplas tus sueños.

El lemuriano, que estaba cerca de su aprobación de armadura de Aries, le sonrió amable.

-Estoy agradecido contigo por haber sido mi sostén por tantos años, porque sin ti Helen jamás hubiera podido superar la muerte de quienes más quería, porque gracias a ti volví a sonreír, pero no quiero atarte a mí solo por esto. Yo también quiero verte feliz y llegar lejos.

Ella le miro conmovida. -Así que mañana mismo a vayamos a buscar tus pasajes a Atenas.

-Kiki.

La castaña confió en las palabras que el joven futuro santo le profesaba y así de su mano, compro un pasaje a la enorme ciudad de Atenas.

Dos días pasaron y la jovencita envolvió las pocas pertenecías que tenia, el poco dinero que le había dado aquellos viejecitos y con una maleta que le había obsequiado Kiki, se dirigió al puerto cercano de Rodorio, recordando aquella vez del accidente.

Kiki hizo un pequeño papalote del tamaño de su mano y lo envolvió en una cajita, dirigiéndose hacia el muelle donde Helen le aguardaba para despedirle.

Llego hasta ella puntual y le sonrió entregándole la cajita.

-Toma, para cuando extrañes este lugar y quieras recordar. -la castañita le sonrió al lemuriano al recibir aquel obsequio. -Solo piensa que tienes que volar lejos.

-Pronto me convertiré en un adulto, ¿vas a reconocerme Kiki?

-Claro Helen, siempre sabré que serás tú.

-Bien, entonces conviértete en un gran caballero y cuando vuelva puedas protegerme.

-Lo haré. -susurro el jovencito mientras la joven abordaba una escalera hacia un enorme barco. -Hasta entonces cuídate.

La castañita una vez abordo, sonrió por el borde del barco observando cómo se veía el pequeñito santo en aquella altura.

\- ¡Vuela Helen, vuela lejos! -grito el joven caballerito mientras sus ojitos se sonrojaban al ver a su amiguita partir en aquel gran navío, llenado sus ojitos de ella. -Y regresa pronto.

\- ¡Adiós Kiki, espérame santo de Atena! -grito la joven, apretando la caja en sus manos dada por el lemuriano.

-Adiós…

Aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, dejando que el tiempo se desvaneciera cambiando minuto a minuto su destino.

_X_

 _ **Diez años después.**_

La jovencita que atendía aquel local se tensó ante aquella voz varonil dentro su local.

-Señorita, ¿no está abierto cierto? -volvió a pronunciar aquel apuesto caballero.

Esa voz dejo inerte a la jovencita, hasta sentir un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Ella se giró lentamente y observo unos brillantes ojos azulados viéndole fijamente. Eran realmente hermosos.

\- ¿Señorita? -ella no pudo decir nada. No podía creer en lo guapo y bien parecido que se había convertido Kiki a través de los años. Él, "su primer amor" ya era todo un hombre y ella una bella mujer. Ella negó a su misma con los ojos enrojeciendo ante su imagen, haciendo que el santo le entendiera que no estaba abierto.

-Lo siento entonces. -esbozo el alto santo, dándose media vuelta sobre sus pies y avanzo hacia la puerta.

-No me reconocer, ¿verdad? -el santo detuvo sus pasos y poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta sin entender si esa joven le hablaba a él.

El santo de cabellos pelirrojos se dio media vuelta para observar los ojos a aquella hermosa mujer. Esa mirada, ese cabello, esa sonrisa sin duda por fin, tras muchos años volvían a agitar su corazón. Era a "ella" a quien tanto estaba esperando por más de diez años.

-Helen…

Las lágrimas aparecieron en la emocionada joven al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz. - ¿Entonces no olvidaste la promesa?

-No la olvidaría jamás.

La castaña salió del exhibidor nerviosa y se acercó hasta el santo fundiéndose en un abrazo al santo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. -el santo se conmovió ante la energía de aquel abrazo. Tan cálido como él la recordaba.

-Te extrañe tanto, Kiki.

\- ¿Fuiste feliz Helen, volaste lejos? -murmuro el santo tras segundos de silencio si romper aquel tacto.

-No lo fui completamente, siempre estuve pensando en ti Kiki.

-Y yo en ti, Helen.

\- ¿Te has convertido en un gran caballero?

-Si.

\- ¿Entonces ahora vas a protegerme?

-Solo si no te vas de nuevo, tu último vuelo ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba.

-Lo siento. No lo haré, ya no, no sin ti mi caballero de Aries.

 _ **Fin….**_

 _ **Gracias a quien se ha tomado un tiempo para leer.**_


End file.
